


Meetings Aren't in the Bathroom

by bokuroobaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, BoKuroo Week, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Pissember, Public Humiliation, Subspace, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroobaby/pseuds/bokuroobaby
Summary: bokuto's legs were crossed tightly underneath the table. kuroo was firm on his response of no to his baby's request of taking a bathroom break in the middle of captains' meeting with management, but bokuto didn't know how much longer he could hold it.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 79





	Meetings Aren't in the Bathroom

ushijima told everyone that he didn't know how long the meeting would be and to go before it began. of course, bokuto didn't/have/ to go then and no one expected this meeting to still be going on over three hours later.  
bo was holding himself in his seat and trying his best not to squirm or make a scene to attract any unnecessary attention. the aching in his bladder was enough to make him want to cry, he didnt need 12 more sets of eyes staring at him, making it worse. he already knew kuroo was looking at him since he asked permission to leave.  
smirking, kuroo slides his glass of water in front of bokuto. "Take a sip. Maybe it'll help you sit still."  
bokuto went wide-eyed at the glass in front of him on the table, the water shifting back and forth in the glass. he gulped and turned to kuroo next to him who only motioned his head to the glass, indicating that his suggestion was a demand more than anything.  
bokuto turned back to glass and took the free hand he wasn't using to hold himself, to pick up the glass and slowly bring the glass of water up to his lips. .."Be a good baby and hold it for me. It's just a little longer."... his bladder ached as he took the first sip and on the second sip, it felt like someone dropped a weight on it. it caught him so off-guard that he choked on the third sip and dropped the glass onto his pants, still managing somehow contain the piss inside of him.  
kuroo stood up quickly as the glass shattered to the floor. "Bokuto, come with me. I'll help clean you up in the bathroom." he said holding out his hand to the older boy who hesitantly took it.  
bokuto struggled getting up from his seat and felt his already damp pants getting warm "K-Kuroo..". bokuto was dragged by his wrist out of the conference room into the bathroom just across the hall. kuroo pushed him into a stall and locked the door behind the both of them. "W-what are you-"  
"You just couldn't fucking hold it." was all bokuto heard before kuroo put his hand across his bladder and pushed. it felt just like what had happened in the conference room and the look on bokuto's flushed face when he put two and two together, made kuroo smile. tears welled up in the owl man's eyes and he finally let his piss gush out of him. it quickly went down both pant legs and formed a puddle on the floor and bokuto softly cried.  
"That's it." kuroo said, "That's my good baby." he had let go of bokuto's pants as soon as the seal broke. bo buried his face in kuroo's neck and gripped onto the man's nekoma jacket as he continued to soak his pants and the floor beneath them.  
a sniffle concluded that he had finally stopped, but he kept his head in the crook of kuroo's neck while his hair was reassuringly stroked.  
a few moments went by until kuroo pulled away. "Now, let's do what we said we were actually coming in here to do. Take off your pants, okay?"  
bokuto complied, as well as removing his underwear when kuroo asked, the latter doing the same. bokuto cocked his head and furrowed his brows a little when kuroo put his pants back on without putting his boxers back on which made him giggle. "Go throw out your clothes," he said, motioning towards the piss-soaked items, "and wash off yourself in the sink. I'm gonna clean up your mess in here." bokuto nodded and took the boxers without a complaint. "Ahh.. subspace. So compliant and not a second thought." kuroo thought.  
bokuto wandered out into the public restroom, naked from the waist down, making his way over to the sink to wash off.  
he was so focused on cleaning his legs off, he didn't notice another person enter the room, at least until terushima clears his throat.  
bokuto looks up, unphased but wide-eyed and terushima shakes his head. "Dumb pup." he mumbles. "Tet, we have another one."  
kuroo opens the stall door to reveal a sniffling piss-soaked oikawa.  
kuroo sighs. "Call Iwaizumi... I'm not dealing with this one alone."


End file.
